<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RodrickxReader by daisy_of_despair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764594">RodrickxReader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_of_despair/pseuds/daisy_of_despair'>daisy_of_despair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, rodrick - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, catboy rodrick but he’s not a cat, crackfic, fun violence, hes just rodrick but extra rude, immense pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_of_despair/pseuds/daisy_of_despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just walking along the road like a normal human.. You heard a loud motor coming closer.. Who could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>rodrick/himself, rodrick/reader but no romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RodrickxReader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you were never good at seeing ... while crossing the road, you looked down at your phone like any girle would. you heard a horn blaring, before you knew it you were somersaulting over the hood of a white van with “loded diaper” spray painted in big, black letters along the side. a boy who looked around 17 jumped out the side of the van; he looked definitely high.. and annoyed, with a hint of “ayei”. he called out to you, “HEY YOU UGLY OBESE OLD MAN,” you hit him with the water cooler gulp, “i’m actually a woman.” you responded with a single tear running down your cheek. “you’re the epitome of a pitiful being!” shouted the ragged looking teen. “what are you doing on your phone while crossing the road, oompa loompa? trying to get urself deaded?” an earthquake suddenly occurred, the boy didn’t move.. in fAct, he started posing. “my name is rodrick.. you can call me rodrick tho” you held your hand out to shake his, but he spat in it instead. “you make me physically ill” he swayed his hips hypnotizingly while he continued to bully you while you started sobbing. “you’re a ugly boye .. go eat an rotten egg !” you said between sobs. rodrick suddenly got back in the van, and stepped on it.. the last thing you heard was “Big L” b4 he skyrocketed you into oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey girls and boys and Big Boys yet again if you want to belong in the history of big W’s leave a good ol boy(me) a comment aight aight no homo *kisses you on the lips* i’m so sorry about that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>